My girl
by crazychika03
Summary: Life was good before she came along and that THING showed up! So now what was he, Mephisto Pheles, to do? Well, he had plan on not keeping her once he found she wasn't his and exorcising the thing that plagued him. But life said no to that and threw a wrench in the works! Now he's got to learn what it means to be a good parent and deal with demons from his past. -Some Mephy x OC-
1. Prolog

**_*Says this as civilly and politely as she possibly can* _**

_If you don't like the story for whatever reason just hit the back button, I'm doing the best I can to create some good character development and because of that some chapters will be subject to being re-written. So hopefully I haven't messed it up too much and everyone is still in cannon. And I hope you guys are still liking the story.  
_

_Enjoy what will be my last re-edit of this story. _

_Also I do not own Blue Exorcist that is the soul property of Kazue Kato _

_The only character I own is Ming Yue. _

_..._

_Prolog_

It was still dark out, late at night when the boys had arrived. "So what's going on?" one of them, a black haired boy with blue eyes asked, as he tugged on his jacket to keep the heat in. "I'm not entirely sure myself, Shura just said that there was a little demon running loose in one of these units and that workers are too afraid to take her to it." The other explained pushing his glasses up on his face, "Did it have to be so late? Seriously couldn't this have waited 'til morning?" said the black haired boy in the middle of a yawn as he stretched trying to wake up enough to help with the job. "Mornin boys!" called a female voice, and there before them stood a woman with red and yellow hair, no shirt wearing only what looked to be a bikini top and a jacket along with daisy dukes.

"So what have we got?" the boy with the glasses asked as they approached, "Like I said, some little girl is running around in the storage warehouse over here. But these guys are too chicken to take me to go look for her, I just need your help finding her. Then we'll get rid of her and you guys go back to bed." Shura said reassuring them, hopefully with their help this wouldn't take too long and they could all get on with their lives.

"Where are the workers? I'd like to talk to them so that I can get a better idea of what we're up against." He asked adjusting his glasses once more

"There's one over there down by the loading docks, maybe try talking to him." She said pointing out a large man who didn't appear to be in good physical shape, "Right, I'll be back in a minute. Rin, do what I ask for once and just wait here with Shura 'til I get back, please?" the boy asked, the two watched him for a moment and then Rin spoke up. "So what's the deal with this thing?" Rin asked, "Dunno, one guy said he thought it was familiar 'cause it talked to him. So he offered to let her stay in the storage warehouse if she killed all mice and rats. Then one day one the guy walked in to feed the thing and found this five-year old girl, he tried to offer her help but she lashed out at him when he did and ran off towards the back. More people tried to coax her out but she kept lashing out at them and hurting them." Shura explained, providing Rin with the same information that his brother was in the process of getting.

"Hey Yukio, find out anything new?" Rin asked as his brother rejoined the group, "Just that they assumed what they had found was a Cat Sídhe and took her in. But one day when a worker went to feed the kitten he said he found a what looked like a typical little girl but she had the face of a demon. If I had to guess we might be dealing with a shape shifter." The boy with the glasses, now identified as Yukio, explained.

"They say where she was?" Rin asked

"Somewhere towards the back of the warehouse, but she could have moved from her spot since then. I suggest we split up and search for her. As I said, we could be dealing with a shape shifter here, so if either of you find her first, call one of us and we'll come help you." Yukio explained and the trio went into the building.

It was your typical warehouse, large with merchandise stacked one on top of the other on shelves. "Hopefully this kid didn't go back into her cat form, 'cause she'll be hard find if she did." Shura commented to herself.

They searched high and low for the little thing but found nothing, or at least Shura and Yukio didn't. Rin however had some luck when he found a trail of dead mice leading behind some piles of wood, he followed the trail of dead little rodents until he came upon a more stacks of lumber piled in a manner that formed a small hole big enough for a young child to hide inside of.

Rin crouched on his knees looking for any signs that someone or something, may have been there. "Hey kid are you in there?" he called out to which he was quickly greeted by a hiss and two little neon green eyes that cut through the darkened hole, the sound itself sounded as if it came from a cat, or some wild child for that matter. "Hey take easy, I won't hurt you." He said putting his hand in the hole trying to get to her, only to be greeted with a swipe and Rin pulled his arm back and clutched it tightly trying to ease the pain. "OUCH! Geez that smarts! Hey kid what's your problem huh?! I'm just trying to help you!" The child hissed again telling him to get away, he looked down at his arm, the kid didn't cause a lot of damage just a few small scratches, nothing that wouldn't heal up with some antiseptic and a some gauze.

"You want to kill me... Don't you?" a voice from the wood pile spoke, Rin looked on surprised that the child could even speak. "You can talk?!"

"Yes, and you're one of those creepy men in black aren't you?"

Rin chuckled and laid on his stomach to show he meant no harm, "Nah, I know I look pretty crazy but I'm not here to hurt you. We're just trying to get ride of the demon that's around here. Is all...Hey..." he paused a moment realizing something, "What were you just saying? About men in black?"

"I had a dream that I saw three men in black at the front door of this place. You see usually I'll have these dreams and they almost always come true!"

"Whoa! So you can see the future?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's so awesome! Me I got control of these blue flames, I mean that's pretty neat in of itself, but seeing into the future!? Man, what I wouldn't give to have THAT kind of power!" Rin said with great enthusiasm over it's abilities, it was stunned for a moment trying to process what was going on. "So, wait, you're not going to hurt me?" the voice, completely bewildered, asked.

"You? Nah! We're here to get ride of the demon that's haunting this place, you seen it?"

Whatever was inside went silent for a moment debating whether or not it should reveal anything, "What will you do if I say if it was me?" it asked unsure if it should trust the boy blocking the only exit it had.

"We're going to exorcise you and then wrap up our mission here." Came a voice, it was Yuki who was not impressed in the least about Rin's actions. "Damn it Rin, can't you just do one thing I ask? I told you to call if you found it not try and make friends with it!" Yukio lectured, Rin curled up his lips and looked away giving a dirty look, sheesh! Why does he have to be like this?! The little thing deserved to be shown _SOME_ sort of kindness, right?

After all, they were demons too or at least part demon, and not all demons were bad! So why was he so intent on trying to kill this poor kid?

"C'mon Yukio! I was trying to get it out –"

"No, you were trying to make friends with it. And you and I both know that isn't an option."

"And why not?!"

"Look at your arm Rin! And just look at your arm, I'm sure that's enough to prove my point!" Yukio rebutted trying to drive his point home, "We're exorcists! We cast out the demons and save human lives! Or did you forget that?"

Typical, seemed like every time they went out on a mission or Yukio asked Rin to do a simple task Rin would find a way to mess it up or it ended in the two of them arguing over something.

During the middle of this argument the little demon child took refuge going deeper into the pile of wood, not wanting to hear anymore fighting.

"Can't we just seal it away or something? I mean, it's just a scared kid, isn't killing it a little extreme?"

"Rin, it's acting like a wild animal. So there's nothing we can for it except to put it out of it's misery." Yukio explained annoyed with having to explain to his brother, he should have just known that there was nothing that could be done for the kid and to just end it the conversation at that.

"We can teach it to -"

"Rin, a leopard can't change it's spots. The child is what it is and we have to deal with it accordingly. Now then, if you don't mind. I need to focus." Yukio said as he began to change out the sleep darts in his gun for silver bullets.

Upon hearing this it let out a little growl clearly not happy about the situation. But before he could finish switching out the ammunition a ball of mauve colored flames flew out of the hole and shots rang out in the building and then the sickening thud of a body hit the ground.

Rin stood stunned for a moment along with his twin as they tried to process what had just happened.

"What the hell Yukio?!" Rin finally spoke after finally coming back to himself.

"I already told you Rin! It had to be done! If we didn't it would have gone on a rampage and killed everyone that worked here!"

"Just the people it didn't trust! And besides…"

But the argument would have to wait, hearing the commotion Shura hurried over to investigate what had happened. And as per the usually she showed up to find the brothers arguing over something, typical. Rolling her eyes she then turned her attention to the demon consumed by mauve flames on the floor, surprised by what she found she moved closer moving the boys out of the way to see if she was seeing things or if it was really happening.

The boys, now having been distracted from their argument by Shura's actions, watched closely to see what she was doing and watched as she reached down to touch the child, "SHURA DON'T!" Yukio called out in warning to her

"Relax Yukio, the kid isn't really on fire. It's just a trick, she wanted us to think the flames were real." she explained and removed her hands to show she hadn't been burned, the boys were stunned by the sudden revelation. "What the... How is that..." Yukio stammered, Rin was too stunned to speak.

The look on Shura's face made it clear that the cogs and gears were going in her head, she watched as the flames slowly died on the child and she rolled the little one over and what she found was quite a shock, "You gotta be kidding, right?" she said not believing what she found, "What is it?" Yuki asked now hovering over her, "You can't be serious." He said as he got a look at the child.

"Wait, what's going on?" Rin asked trying to get a better peek at the child as Shura tried to check for a pulse, "Guess what? Girl's not dead, and Mephisto has a shit tone of explaining to do." She said lifting the little girl and then putting her in Rin's arms.

"You two take the kid back to Mephisto, as for me. I'm going home." She said and waved goodbye, "Wait what?!" Yukio cried out to her not thinking it was very fair for them to get stuck with the task, "I don't get it why –"

"Look at her."

Rin looked down at the naked child in his arms and well for the most part he wasn't impressed by what he found. "Holy…Shit." Was really all he could say, "My thoughts exactly." Yukio agreed

"So what now?" Rin asked as he meticulously got his jacket off and wrapped her up in it, "Just as Shura said, we take her to Sir Pheles and let him deal with her."

"Seriously, do you think that clown's gonna take care of her?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." He said looking down at the girl with a look gloom on his face, clearly not impressed at all. "But I would have thought Sir Pheles would have known better than this." Yukio said and lead his brother away.


	2. Chapter 1

**_*Note _**

_I should have mentioned this in the prolog and that's my fault, so I'll stat it here. Now to my friends that I talk to, if you had I idea and you said it was okay for me to use I will credit you with the idea at the start of a chapter! :)_

_With that said, there is an idea here that I had been wanting to work in that was thought by my friend **Lorelei Dark Embers**, at least I hope she doesn't mind me calling her a friend ^^; _  
_Anyway, we talked about how Mephy got to be so good with kids, because for the most part he was the one raising the younger siblings while, Lucifer didn't help for nothing. _  
_SO! You will see that idea being played out in this story, and yes I asked her already and she said she didn't mind me using them! Ask yourself if you want! :)_

_Chapter One _

_'Me!? Mephisto Pheles… FATHER a child?! Nonsense!'_ he thought, but here the child was just the same, cradled in his lap just as Rin had left her.

Mephisto sighed, how on earth he got stuck watching the little beast he'd never know! Usually he'd just hand something like this off to another exorcist and be done with it! But these days most of his exorcists were either too busy with helping the other branches or teaching classes at the cram school, of course he could have just done away with her, but Rin made it very clear that was not an option. So the when time allowed it, Yukio said he would try to figure out more about this little demon and then have her sealed away. Though he did mention that the girl bore some resemblance to Sir. Pheles himself, to which was followed up by a barrage of questions. He played it off not paying much attention to Yukio's words or questions.

Maybe he should have?

He repositioned her in his lap so he could get a better look at this little she-demon to see if what Yukio said about her resembling him, if at all, was true.

His eyes scanned her up and down meticulously and carefully, though all he found was long dark lackluster purple hair, much like his the only difference being she had no curl on top of her head, pushing the hair back he found a pointed ear and rubbed it in his fingers to make sure it was real, once he was reassured that it was real he assumed the other was as well. And the face, for the most part, certainly looked like his, with the little turned up nose, slightly short face that was a just starting to become a little plump. The eyes were the only thing that set her apart from him, they were shaped like almonds and more human like in appearance.

Oh well, who cared at this point. Now he was just annoyed with being saddled with the demon child. Maybe he would get lucky and Rin would do something to screw up like he always did, and as punishment he could pass the little... thing, off to him.

"Homely looking little thing... Aren't you?" he commented becoming bored with her as he lifted a piece of her drape looking hair and inspecting it. It was rather coarse like horsehair and the ends looked like frayed wires after they had been sent into an electrical frenzy.

Where could this thing have come from anyway? He thought back trying to think of who he could have been with in the last few years that would have resulted in the conception of a child.

Was it with a faculty member?

No he probably would have known if that was the case and it would have been rather difficult to miss a pregnant teacher.

_'Certainly none of the female exorcists!'_ He thought, none of them were really well suited to his tastes save for Shura but... Could that have happened? He thought raising a questioning brow and glancing at the child.

Probably not, as much as he wished that was case. But again, wouldn't he have known about that? Again pregnant women are **_NOT_** that difficult to miss with their constant need to have odd things to eat, random mood swings and, later on in the pregnancy, the way they waddled like penguins when they walked. And besides that Shura _LOVED_ her beer! So not being able to drink for nine months would have been hell for her and that would have made her a demon herself, and that most definitely would have been difficult to miss!

He chuckled at the thought, a pregnant Shura would have made for a difficult and miserable time, something he would never have heard the end of.

The idea of pregnancy itself though, there was something he had _NO_ trouble remembering! But that was an unpleasant thought he was not willing to revisit anytime soon.

He sat shaking his leg trying to think of who it was that could have mothered this child. He wasn't going to deny her, even though he kind of wanted to, after all, a _DEMON_ as a parent?!

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, there's a thought I could never fathom. After all you children are gifts from God so why would I, a demon of all creatures, be given such a thing?" He commented to himself grinning at the thought.

Though he knew in the back of his mind that there was probably a good chance she could have belong to anyone. After all there had to be plenty of other demons out there that shared a similar hair color to his, but that face? Well it may not have been a very likely option but it could have been possible, couldn't it?

He sat with his head resting in the palm of his hand still trying to think when she began to stir, crap! Should have gotten that cage ready sooner rather than just waiting until later, better yet heavier sleep medicines would have worked better too now that he thought about it. He watched as the two little almond eyes peeked through slits in her eyelids looking up at him, too tired to realize what was going on.

Once she finally had gotten woken up better, she looked around trying piece together what was going on around here. "Wha..." she muttered, "Aahh good, you're awake." he said, she then looked up at Mephisto after hearing his voice, for a small girl her age that was a bit of frightening sight!

He looked like a ... A vampire to her! Unnerving droopy, bright green eyes looking down towards her and the pale flesh made it look like he was sick! Now she wondered was he going to suck out all her blood?! He chuckled giving a little smirk as he revealed his fangs to her, and she wasn't sure what to do.

"HIISSS!" She screamed and soon Mephisto found her scampering all over him, trying to scratch and get away from him knocking over the chair, and him, in the process. He pulled himself up and watched as the little hellion tore through his office, knocking over tables and potted planets. He watched as she tried to make a bid for the vent on the wall by the door, what was she doing?!

_'Why not just go through the bloody door? Is she is she so frightened that her ability to think has stopped?'_ He wondered

He watched as she very clumsily jumped up onto the back of the chair that sat a few feet from the wall and knocked it over as she tried to get to the vent, which didn't work very when she realized that she was a little big to get into and that it was blocked off after having hit her head hard enough to bust her skull.

Mephisto sent his head plowing into the desk now annoyed, granted this was nothing he couldn't fix with the snap of a finger, he was just annoyed with himself for not putting her in a cage while she was unconscious.

Well now was as good a time as any for that as he snapped his fingers and a large cage appeared in the corner of the office, he made sure it was at least comfortable, putting a few pillows and blankets in there for her to keep warm. "Now, if you don't mind." he stated as he got up to go fetch her. She sat watching him as he drew closer to her, she hesitated a moment still dazed from having crashed into the wall.

"Come here, Uncle Mephisto isn't going to harm you." he said trying to convince her to come closer to him, but she merely backed away and thus sent him on a wild goose chase through the office to catch her. "Come back here!" he yelled trying to catch her, finally after tripping over and knocking over furniture all the while trying to avoid the broken pots, he'd managed to back her into a corner. "Haha, now I've got you! Now then, if you'll just let me…" he began as he reached out to pick her up, only to be quickly greeted with a vicious swipe of coal colored claws and hissed as she revealed her little fangs, she sat curled in a ball but Mephisto wasn't giving up so easily. "Oh come now, stop your hissy-" but he was quickly cut off as he watched her body become consumed by mauve colored flames, but something about these flames wasn't quiet right. They seemed almost transparent, he put his hand in one of the flames that was easy for him to get to and found not only was there no heat in this fire, but there was no fire to begin with. "So you've the ability to manipulate people's minds and conjure up images that don't exists. That's quiet interesting." He commented, she looked up at him narrowed eyed and suspicious. "Your _'flames'_ don't frighten me child. I know they're fake." he explained

She looked on horrified that she'd been discovered and quickly reverted back to transient form as the 'flames' vanished from her body, not once taking her eyes off of him, now angry with him she watched waiting to see what would happen next.

He fell back on his butt watching her, he could tell if he kept up with his actions she would cause more trouble, so rather than make the situation worse he just sat in front of her not giving her much of an option.

Either stay there in the corner _OR_ let him pick her up and put her in the cage, the latter not sounding good to her.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" he asked the little demon, resting his head in the palm of his hand waiting for her to make her next move. It seemed they were at a bit of stalemate here, waiting on the other to make a move, watching to see what their opponent would do first. She shifted a bit in her little ball, not backing down. He groaned stressed and annoyed, stubborn little cuss wasn't she?

Or maybe she was just smart enough to understand what was going on and didn't want to go into the cage. Tired of waiting on her, he decided to clean up while he waited. It was started to grade on his nerves that his office looked like such a pigsty!

"Eins, Zwie, Drie!" and with the snap of his fingers everything fell right back into place, furniture right side up and in its proper positions, the shatter pots were now back to their original forms and back up on the tables that had been placed up right, as if they had never been broken. He was getting ready to turn his attention to the child when suddenly an unearthly roar sounded from somewhere… His eyes flew wide open and he looked down at his stomach as the hunger pains began sending his stomach into a rolling, roaring fit!

So, turning his attention to his now growling stomach he got up to make himself something to eat. Snapping his fingers again a cup of instant noodles had appeared out of thin air and small microwave and been placed on his desk, he popped the cup into the microwave and began to heat up his chow. The little demon kept watch meticulously, trying to get an idea of what he was doing now? Every few seconds in between glaring darkly at the microwave, as if doing so would make it hurry up and cook the food, and drumming his fingers on the desk, he would look over at her as if to say _'What?'_

He watched as she licked her chops as the food got warmer and gave off a smell similar to chicken noodle soup, she waited until he wasn't paying attention and crept behind the desk. Now his attention was strictly on the microwave so he wasn't watching the little girl at this point as he was now ready to kill the thing for taking too damn long with his food, it's like the little contraption took ages on purpose just to torment him as he had with the humans he'd come across in his life. Slowly he sat down in his chair as he went through his desk looking for manga he hadn't read in a while or anime he hadn't watch a hundred times over.

Finally he settled on a copy of '_Black Lagoon_' not something he had picked up very often but he enjoyed it when he did, kicking back at his desk there was nothing to do now but wait. Finally the microwave had sounded off signaling that the food was done, he reached in and got his food and began digging around for a spork with which to eat. While he was doing that, the child had peered her head over the edge of the desk to see what was going on and what that wonderfully succulent smell was, her stomach growled at the scent of the noodles, her mouth watered so bad that globs of drool began trickle down her chin and when she smacked her jaw together spit was flung onto the desk. Those noodles certainly smelled better than the nasty cat and gross leftovers the workers in the warehouse would bring to her, checking again to see if Mephisto was looking she quickly snatched the noodles off of the desk like a little thief snatches a woman's purse and ducked down now happy with her prize.

"Ha! There you are! Now then… Huh?! Wha… My food!" he cried, he tore around his desk looking for the noodles, had he lost his mind?! Or did the noodles just get up and walk away?

_'SPLAT!' _

Came a sound from the other side of the desk, well that answers that question! As he peered over the desk and found the she-devil had noodles all over her face, raising a brow at her he thought, _'I really must teach this child manners.' _

"Oh child, you're a mess..."

She just merely looked up at him for a moment and then went back to her food, however, granted he was mad about losing his meal, this did give him an idea.

She did look a little thin, though he could tell she was starting to put on some weight by the fullness of her face, he chuckled to himself as if he thought of a most deviously delicious idea, his lips curling up like the Cheshire Cat and with glint in eyes he'd come up with a plan to make her obey him.

"If you'd like, I could make you more." He offered, suddenly her ears flew up and her eyes widen, she barreled her way up to the ledge of the desk to hear out his offer. She waited impatiently as she peered up at him as if to say '_Will you make more?! I'm starving! What are you waiting for?! GIVE ME FOOD!_'

He chuckled at her sudden reaction, it was almost cute. "Alright, I'll do it."

And suddenly she began to bounce around in a happy little prance as he placed another cup of noodles into the microwave. She watched, her bright green orbs beaming with anticipation at the thought of another thing of noodles.

Once they were done he took them and held the cup over her head, dangling it just out of reach, watching as she leaped and bounced for the noodles. "Uh, uh! GIVE ME! I'M HUNGRY MISTER! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK! JUST GIVE ME MY NOODLES!" she hollered freaking out over the noodles and becoming impatient with him, this threw Mephisto back a bit. "Hhmm, so you can speak? Certainly not what I was expecting particularly after the savage way you'd been behaving." He commented still teasing her a bit with the food, mean as it was he having a bit of fun with her.

"Yes I can! Now please! Give me my food! I'll do anything!" she cried becoming frantic, scared she would never get that food.

"Anything?" he repeated to her in a smooth devilish tone, now he had her right where he wanted her. In the palm of his hands begging for what she wanted most, food!

"Well then in that case … I'd like for… you." He trailed off looking at the pitiful sight below him, funny. But she reminded him of another child he knew, one that was also a little lanky and begging for food most of the time because he could never get enough with his ravenous appetite.

He soon found himself thinking back.

_He was about seven or eight, he and his older brother, Lucifer, were in the kitchen working on lunch. The little boy watched impatiently as the food boiled in the pot, he hadn't eaten since, lord knows when though the older knew it had only been a few hours ago. But to the little purple haired child it felt like an eternity, he watched as his sibling smiled down at him as if he'd developed some sinister plot in that scheming brain of his. "Mephisto, you shouldn't chop your jaws together like that. It's not very mannerly dear boy." Lucifer commented after having heard what sounded like an cartoon alligator chomping it's jaws together, "I'm sorry brother. I'm just very hungry! When will it be ready?" _

_"In a moment, but first. I need a favor from you my boy." He asked _

_"Yes anything! What is it!?" Little Mephisto bounded up standing on his tiptoes and tugging on his siblings arm growing impatient with him, "Be a dear and tidy up the front room for me." _

_Mephisto groaned at this, "More chores?" he griped. "Maybe you're not as hungry as I had last thought. Well, more for me then." He said, knowing exactly how to get to the child. Lucifer knew that he could get Mephisto to do anything, from something as simple as cleaning the whole house to the reckless act of destroying their father's throne room, if he had food that Mephisto liked and if the boy was hungry enough. _

_"No, no! I am! I'll do it!" he said and with that darted off. _

…

Looking back on it, he knew just how she was feeling. Glancing over at the cage he began to have second thoughts. "If you behave yourself and don't destroy my office again, I'll give whatever food your little heart desires. Fair deal?" he asked, "Yes, yes! Now can I eat?!" she asked in a greedy little fit of hysteria, "That's _'May I eat'_ my dear and yes, you may. But! You're to use this." He said handing her the spork and then the cup, she just looked at him as if he'd offered her drugs and then looked at the spork as if it was some sort of foreign alien object. She got the cup open and holding the spork vertically and shoving it to the noodles, she was displeased when she pulled the thing out and found the noodles had not joined it.

"Hehe, no child. Like this." He said coming around to her as he attempted to reach for her hand, she snatched the cup out of his reach and hissed at him, "Oh tsk child. I don't want your food, and you're not holding up your end of the deal."

"Hissing is misbehaving?" she asked now clutching her noodles close to her, "Yes my dear it is."

"But –"

"As I have already said I do not want your food. Now then, if you would, please let me see your hand and the spork." He said, hesitatingly she held out her right hand which held the utensil and he angled just so for her. "Now, scoop the noodles with the spork, yes, now lower your head and, fantastic! There, you have just properly learned how to eat with a spork. Now then if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make myself some food." He said getting up, "BBrrr! Hey mister it's cold in here!" she complained wrapping her tail around her, he smacked the palm of his hand onto his forehead, did he just now realize she was naked? And if so, why did it take him so long to notice?

"Well, it's not very lady like to roam about in the nude. Eins, Zwie, Drie!" he said and with the snap of his fingers she was wearing a plum purple dress with white frills at the bottom of it, "It's pretty! Thank you mister!" she said gazing in awe of her new dress, he took his seat at the desk and made himself some food.

"Ya know, 'sides the people in the warehouse, you're one of the few that's ever been so nice to me." She piped up with a mouth full of noodles.

"Is that so? And please don't talk with your mouth full, it's not very lady like." He said, "Yes mister." She said after swallowing a mouth full, "And yes. You're very nice just like my yéyé was, I miss my yéyé … Since he died, nǎinai has been horrible to me! She would beat me up over the silliest things! Like watching TV too loud or taking too long in the bathroom…" she said becoming sullen and sad over the thought.

"Hey mister, do you want a little girl?" she asked Mephisto who had now choked on a thing of noodles and was now trying to cough them back up as he beat on his chest, "_Cough, choke_, come again?" he asked trying to make sure he'd heard her right.

"I said, do you want a little girl? You look like someone who would really like to have little girl as a child." She said trying to convince him to let her stay.

Mephisto didn't know how to respond to the child's bargain, he didn't want a child. Certainly didn't want a little girl and was just content to live the remainder of his years out in solitude. However, they still needed to find what out was and what to do with her. "Fine, but the terms of our agreement still stand." He said, she gave a relieved little smile up at him happy to hear he was kind enough to let her stay.

"Thank you mister."

"Oh think nothing of it child, and call me Mephisto. Mister so formal wouldn't you agree?"

She beamed up at him happy to hear he wasn't so…Stiff or mean. "Thank you Mephisto." She said correcting herself, he chuckled upon hearing such. "As I said, think nothing of it. Now then do you have a proper name?"

"Hehe, my name is Ming Yue. Ming for short if you want."

She yawned and stretched as she began searching for a place to sleep, the cage still didn't seem like a great place to sleep so snatching a pillow and blanket from it she curled up on the couch and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Mephisto sat back watching her, trying not to smile but failed. _'I wouldn't start getting too attached to her, once we find what she is and have sealed away she'll be no more and you'll be back to life as you knew it._' He told himself.

But would not getting attached even be an option?


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING!  
**

**IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY OR DO NOT LIKE YAOI SCENES/MOMENTS HIT THE BACK BUTTON! **

_Though I promise it's nothing graphic, just kissing that's about it, and is rather short, I just wanted to warn you in case._

_if you find something that needs a bit of fixing up, spelling or grammar errors, let me know and I will fix it! Hopefully I got all of them though._

_Anyway_

_ENJOY! :)_

...

It was late in the morning and as usual Rin was sitting outside of Mephisto's office right on cue as always, the door opened up and another student, a strawberry blonde icy blue eyed girl, came walking out holding a clip board glowering down at Rin.

"You can go in now, he'll be back shortly."

Rin got up and walked into the office begrudgingly grumbling about_ 'How he did nothing wrong'_ and_ 'How the other kid had it coming.' _

He flopped into the chair next to the couch where Ming had decided to sleep, Rin shook his leg becoming impatient as he slumped in the chair, propping his arms behind his head. "Geez! Every time I get in trouble I gotta come here and I end up waiting on that freaking clown!" he grouched, shuffling could be heard on the couch beside him he glanced over to see what the sound was only to find Ming, who was barely awake, the two sat in awkward silence for a moment just watching each other. He looked at her curiously and she glared at him as if he'd disrupted her sleep, which in a way he had but that was besides the point. "So, you that clown made you sleep in the office while he slept in a nice comfy bed huh?"

Her only reply was flop onto her pillow giving a very mean look as if to say _'He didn't make me do anything! I chose to sleep_ _here!' _  
He just raised a brow at her to responde to her.

The two of them then commenced in a stare off for a few moments, Ming glaring deathly at him, Rin was just chill as he scratched his nose."Eew! That's why I think girls are better! Boys are gross!" she grimaced, "What? My nose itched." he defended to which she pointed to the tissues on Mephisto's desk, "Then use those! You look like you're picking your nose when you do that!"

What a girl! She was just as bad if not **_WORSE_** then Mephisto about cleanliness, "You're one to talk! Have you looked at yourself lately? Your hair looks like you could deep fry an egg on it. And besides, I'm not the one who was putting diseased_ RATS_ in her mouth!" He shot back pointing out how greasy her hair looked and her previous occupation, if one could call it that. She looked away from him embarrassed about that as she thought of it, now that it was being pointed out, it was pretty gross. "Yeah... I didn't like it." she said mellowing out, after hearing that Rin began to relax a little bit and went back to his original slouched position. "So, what are you doing in here anyway? Is Mephisto gonna let you live us too?"

"Pff! Yeah right, that clown won't even give me a decent allowance much less would he let me LIVE in his house with him." Rin said still not happy about the fact that he had such a sucky allowance, she however did not understand this and looked at him confused. "Anyway," he began after he realized she had no clue what was going on, "I'm just here cause I got into a fight with some guy because he was being a jerk to this new kid that just transfered here."  
"That was really nice of you to stand up for the kid. But you could'a delt with it better." she pointed out smiling softly, now noticing he could be a pretty good guy.

"Yeah I guess." Rin said.

"So, how's it with Mephisto?" he asked changing the subject

"He's really nice! He let me live with so long as I promise to behave and he gave me these really yummy noodles! And showed me how to eat with spork." she chirped happily

_'Wait did she just say Mephisto was NICE to her?! Those two words don't even go in the same catagory much less the same sentence!'_ Rin was mind blown that Mephisto had done this, in fact he even began wondering if this was really_ THE_ Mephisto Pheles they were talking about here, or if it was somebody else.

"Ya sure it wasn't his butler that gave you that food and not him?"

"What butler? I haven't seen one since I've been here!"

"Wow, the world must be getting ready to end then."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's _Mephisto_. He isn't nice."

"Yes he is!" she defended against Rin's accusations, "Name _ONE_ time he wasn't nice!" she pouted crossing her arms giving Rin a dirty look, "He gives me two-thousand yen a month for one thing."

"TWO-THOUSAND YEN?! THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY! See he isn't mean!"

"Kid do you even know how much that's worth outside of this country?"

She sat silent for a moment blankly staring at him and began avoiding eye contact with him trying to make it look like she was thinking when in reality she had no clue. "Yukio told me in America this worth about as much as a twenty-dollar bill... So really, that's not much."

"I knew that, I just forgot." she said throwing her head back trying to hide the fact she really didn't know with confident snarkieness.

"Rriight..."

_'This kid's pathetic.'_ he thought rolling his eyes, "I saw that!" she pouted getting onto him about his eye roll. "Another thing is he stuck me and my bro-"

The double doors to the office opened up and in walked the topic of their current conversation, "I hope the two of you weren't gossiping about me." he spoke removing his cloak and hat, "Now then Rin- Oh..." he glanced over seeing Ming on the couch, "Ming be a dear and go wait in the hallway."

She shrunk down at the prospect of having to do that, she didn't like the idea of being away from someone that could protect her. "Do I have to?" she pleaded

"Do you want to remain with me?"

She sighed miserably, "Yes sir." and with that waited out in the hallway.

"Now then Rin, what brings into my office _this_ time?" he asked as he got started looking through his paper work, "I got in a fight."

_'Stupid clown! You should know why, Mr. Space Time King.'_ He thought

Mephisto rolled his eyes hearing that, seemed like that was always the reason he was ever in Mephisto's office. If he wasn't so valuable to the order, he would have had Rin expelled ages ago! "Just go ahead and give me detention like you always do..." He grumbled, but Mephisto had a better plan in mind as he sat clicking his pink pen thinking. "I think a different punishment would be more befitting to you. Look after the girl for the day."

"HUH?! No way! She's not my -"

"If you want to continue on at this school and become an exorcist then you'll do as I say. Understood?"

He growled knowing there was no way out of this, it was either watch the girl or risk expulsion. The latter of the two not even a considerable option. "Fine." he spat unwillingly and stormed out of the office.

While outside waiting, Ming sat in one of the chairs by the door hoping that no one would come by and speak with her. She wasn't a big people person and preferred being in the company of those she knew or showed her kindness, as she waited a light breeze blew passed her and made her shiver. That was weird, why would the air be on in this weather?! It was the middle of October for Pete's sake! Something told her that something wasn't right, but instead of running off or getting help she hung back nervously as her stomach matted itself into knots making her queasy. She wanted to avoid as much as possible getting into trouble, so she tried to tell herself it was just her mind playing tricks on her, like she did to people.

_"Hello..."_ a ghostly voice called, she jumped like someone had put a tack in her chair and looked around trying to see who it was that was trying to talk to her. "H-hello? Who's there?" she chirped looking around for who had called out to her, _"My name Gordy. What's your name?"_  
Ming hesitated, unsure if she should continue on with this conversation with the imaginary voice or not. _"Don't be afraid, I'm just a friend."_ the voice spoke becoming more gentle and soft spoken thus allowing her to ease up a bit, but she still wasn't too trusting of this voice.  
"Ming Yue." she said glancing around trying to see Gordy, she hugged herself trying to gain some sense of security as her worries intensified. "_Ming Yue, that's a pretty name, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that Chinese for 'bright moon'? I find that very ironic._"

"Why? And where are you? I'd wanna see your face." she said trying to sound as demanding as possible to hide her fears, _"Oh I'm up here in the vent in front of you, sorry about that. And I find that to be a bit ironic because your abilities and your name contradict each other, you're able to make people see things that aren't there and yet the brightness of the moon casts away any mirages that the darkness might bring, don't you think that's a bit funny?"_

"I guess so, but making people think they are crazy or scaring them is not the only thing I can do! I have these dreams a lot and they always come true, but people always say I space out and then come back." she explained as she turned her attention to the vent in front of her and found two bright red orange eyes glowing in the darkness of the vent. She narrowed her eyes trying to fake some sort of authority or confidence, "How did you get in there and why don't you come out here?" she barked, the voice chuckled softly at her questions, _"It would seem you don't completely trust me, you're smart hold onto that. And by the way you aren't doing a very good job of faking your confidence but I give you credit for trying. As for-"_

But before Gordy could finish the double doors to the office flew open with an angrily dark Rin standing in between them, and the two eyes in vents disappeared in the commotion. "C'mon! Let's go." Rin motioned for her to follow but she hung back not understanding what was happening, "Wait..What's-"  
"Mephisto wants me to babysit you for the day. So c'mon, I got cram school classes here in a few and if I'm late again the teacher will give me detention."

Ming shrunk at his anger afraid of him, "You don't have to-"

"C'mon. I'm already in enough trouble!" he gripped, she quickly followed him hesitant but did as she was told.

The two walked along the halls of the cram school silently, Rin had finally calmed down, though albeit still annoyed with Mephisto for sticking him with the girl.

"Why did you get so mad?" she asked finally gaining enough courage to speak, he glanced back at her almost having forgotten she was there. "Uh? Oh sorry kid, you were just so quiet I forgot I wasn't the only person here, hehe. Anyway, I was just miffed cause that clown stuck me with you, he's supposed to be looking after you." he explained, he had nothing against the girl, she just an innocent in all this. However she did not think that as she stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing this and when her footsteps went silent so did Rin's, "Hey what's eatin you?"  
"I can go away then if you want me too, I'm used to people not wanting me around." she began to back off but Rin grabbed her before she bolted off and she stiffened still not used to positive physical contact, "Take easy ya little drama queen, I said was mad at Mephisto not you. Honestly I don't mind babysitting you once in a while, it's just... I have other responsibilities, ya know? I don't want Mephisto handing you off to me all the time."

She wasn't completely convinced, even with the sincerity in his voice and the gentle look in his eyes. "I guess you're not used to people telling you the truth huh?"

"I have hard time believing anything people say."

"And yet you trust Mephisto. Does that make any sense to you?"

"He gave me food and place to stay."

"And I argued with my brother about not killing you, remember that?"

She had to think for a minute but she did remember and soon feel silent again feeling shameful for how she acted.  
He sighed realizing it was going to be a long day if they kept on like they were.

"Look, you and me, we're stuck together until the end of the day. So til then I guess we'll have to try and be friends. Listen kid, I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. It wasn't cool, so what do ya say? Wanna be friends?" he squatted getting down to her level and holding his hand out for her to shake, she raised a suspicious brow at him but smiled showing some sign of certainty, though she still wasn't completely convinced, she knew it was probably best to remain with Rin rather then to go off by herself. "And I'm sorry I was being so rude, that wasn't nice of me." she said shook his hand, "Hehe, hey it's cool we all make screw ups."

The bell soon rang indicating that class had started, "Uh-oh! C'mon we gotta go!" she didn't have time to react as Rin snatched her up and made a record Olympic meter dash to class.

The teen barreled through the door tripping over his own feet and face planting into the ground, the little girl stood back laughing at him. "Rin are you okay?" she asked between giggles, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Well Rin, nice of you to show up." a voice spoke he looked up and gawked at who was teaching the class instead of the usual demonology teacher in his place was other then, "YUKIO?! What are you doing here?!"

"He's out on sick leave so I'm filling in for him for the time being. Now then, Mr. Okurmura, if you don't mind could you please take your seat?" Yukio asked not once faltering even when he did notice Ming lingering in the doorway waiting to come. "Oh, hello there. Would you like to come in?"

And with that she darted into the room and hide beneath one of the desks in the back away from the students, and Rin took his seat beside Shiemi. "Who was that?" she asked

"We think she's Mephisto's daughter or something..."

"Now then, let's get the class started shall we?" Yukio began as he looked through the day's lesson plan, "Well it looks like you guys have it pretty easy. Today we'll be learning about Fata Morgana and Grims, seems like he planned all this in the spirit of Halloween. Now then, what do you know about either of these demons?" he asked waiting for someone to either pipe up or raise their hand, he smiled calmly when no one did either.

"Now then what do you know about grims?"

"They're kin to Azazel correct?!" a girl pipped up

"Yes, Miko. Very good, grims are the sort of undertaker for spirits as they guide the dead to the after life. They most often look like your traditional grim reaper, wearing a long black cloak ..."

As Yukio went into the lesson Ming sat listening intently as curiosity got the best of her, she found all of this interesting._ 'A demon? I wonder... If I'm one... Maybe that's why I have these powers.'_ she pondered absorbing Yukio's words like a sponge, while in the front Rin and Shiemi were subtly passing notes by writing replies to each other in their notebooks and then glancing carefully to see what the other had said.

'_She's a cutie, what's her name?_' Shiemi wrote 

'_Not sure. Mephisto didn't tell us and I didn't ask_.' 

_'I wonder if she has powers._' 

'_Yeah, she can make fake purple flames. Not sure if -_'

"Ahem! Rin, Shiemi is there something you'd like to share with the rest of class?" Yukio called them out, the two sat awkwardly feeling their faces becoming heated by the blushes on their faces avoiding eye contact with each other and Yukio. "Well?" Yukio repeated  
"No..." Rin muttered embarrassed, Yukio sighed pushing his glasses up on his face trying to keep his head with his brother. "Shiemi why don't you move to the back of the class, to the desk where our little friend is hiding." Yukio said and Shiemi agreed moving and they were able to get on with the lesson. "Now then class..."

Suddenly the drawings and words Yukio had written on the board seemed to almost come to life as the words danced and jumped around and the drawings of the grims and little fairy like creatures began moving manically on the board, it wasn't until Miko let out a blood curdling scream that Yukio turned around and saw what she was screaming about. Ming however, giggled trying to contain her laughing thinking the freaked out reactions that the class had was hysterical with everyone panicking and huddling together, the girls burring their faces in each others shoulders and the boys tried to hold it together, though with the looks on their faces they looked more like they wanted to pee their pants, "Yukio what's going on with the board?!" Rin exclaimed, Yukio mean while was trying to process and figure out what or who could be causing this.

_'Fata Morgana...'_ he muttered, "Fata what?" Rin looked at him puzzled as to what he was talking about

"Fata Morgana, that's what she is!" Yukio exclaimed, "What is that?"

"I'll explain in a minute but for now, we need to take care of the class." Yukio commanded, "EVERYONE! I need you to remain calm and go out the door calmly, go to the next class three doors down." But before anyone could do anything the entire room went pitch black and it seemed the windows vanished off of the walls, no one could see their hands in front of their faces and the panic began to set in even more so as the screams and cries became more frantic. "CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Yukio yelled trying to get the attention of the class, with people still holding onto each other a few calmed while others remained with their heavy breathing. "None of what's going on is real, it's all a mirage being created by a demon known as Fata Morgana."

"Are you sure?! This feels very real!"

"I assure you none of what's going on here right now, the darkness, the images and writing on the board, it's all a mirage created by the demon. Now then, my brother Rin will guide you out and I'll take of the demon." Yukio explained as Rin focused on his flames and soon his luminescent blue flames lite up the darkened room and soon the kids found themselves being led out.

Yukio mean while fetched his guns and headed to the back of the class room ready to deal with the little one. "I knew we should have gotten ride of you when we had the chance." He muttered irritated that no one listened to him the first time, suddenly the darkness faded and the lights were back and the drawings and writing on the chalk board were still once again. The only difference now was that Ming had disappeared, Yukio looked up once he heard the sound of footsteps bolting down the halls of the cram school. "Damn it!" he hollered and followed after her.

Rin came out to see what was going on, only to have a terrified Ming hide behind him as she clung to his legs and a frustrated Yukio standing in front of him, gun drawn. "Move Rin."

"C'mon Yukio, we already went over this!"

"We can't have her running around causing trouble."

"You're acting like she did it on purpose, she's just a kid! It's not like she has control over her powers yet!"

"Then why was she laughing at the reactions of the class, if it wasn't on purpose?!"

"Dude, people getting scared is funny sometimes. And no one got hurt!"

"I'm sorry... Just, please don't hurt me. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone I didn't know I was doing it at first and by the time -"

"See! It's just like when I was learning to control my flames, she just needs some training is all." Rin said trying to defend her once again, Yukio sighed giving up. "Fine, I'm going to call Sir Pheles and let him know you're bringing her back."

...

Mephisto wasn't too enthralled about having to take the girl back, it was now late in the evening and she was quietly resting on the couch in the same position as she was the night before. He glowered at her, wishing he'd never agreed to take her but, she was here now and he had to make the best of it.

"So, a Fata Morgana hhmm? That's quiet interesting." he pondered over the thought, she might prove to be useful to him, not as much as Rin mind you but still, a useful chess piece on the board just the same. He arose from his seat and snapped his fingers throwing on his hat and cloak and headed out of the door to get some fresh air and ponder his next move.

…

It was twilight out and Mephisto was out for his evening stroll in the park, most of the patrons had gone home by now and he was glad for it. .

He enjoyed having the park to himself, though he would run into the occasional girl out on her jog, certainly not something he minded at all! As he subtly watched the girl run getting a good look at her lovely physique and perfectly shaped and sized breasts, hey even a gentleman has his dirty side every once in a while, human or demon!

Most of his thoughts were focused on Ming and what to do with her, he had thought of giving Yukio some time off for the soul purpose of identifying and sealing her away. Though granted this was something he himself could have done but felt it was best left to more... capable hands, or rather someone other than himself. After all, he'd done enough dirty work taking her in and caring for her!

His thoughts however soon changed when he saw a pair of young lovers enjoying each others company on a park bench, funny but they seemed to almost complete the scene before him. The orange and red sky as the sun sunk below it as it reflected ever so harmoniously off of the water in the pond, ending another long day, the cool breeze of spring blowing away old and dead leaves along with beautiful pink and white cherry blossoms.

He chuckled thinking to himself, _'I know the King of Spirits would love this sight. He's always going on about what a masterful artist God is, but... There's also another person I know who enjoy this... Someone that I wouldn't mind having with me at this very moment.'_ He smirked thinking back to centuries ago and continuing on with his walk.

It wasn't but moments later that he'd found himself resting on a park bench, stretching out his legs to ease the stiffness he felt in them and arching his back to crack the bones in his spine, sheesh! Had he really gotten so old that even now most of his body parts ached? Oh well, whatever the case he found his eyes darting back up to the sky that was now turning grey and purple in the fading light, watching as the stars began to reappear like they always had.

He lowered his head chuckling, "Keaton do you remember the first time we made love my pet?" he looked up watching the stars shining brightly, "I do. I remember the stars shining brightly as they do now and how the moon lite the sky, how your body trembled against mine, the passionate heat in your kisses, and aahhh the way you... Mmmmm..." he soon found himself becoming distracted by his sensual thoughts trying to contain his pleasure as he began to slowly began pleasuring himself, making sure that nobody was watching.

Suddenly a small gust of wind blew sent his hat flying across the sidewalk. He growled in disgust and annoyance not wanting to get up from his spot on the bench, "Eins, Zwie, Drie!" he said snapping his fingers and suddenly his hat went from the sidewalk and back onto his head. He laid back relaxing letting his mind to wonder back to his original thoughts, when again his hat flew off of his head.

"Gggrr! Can't you just do what I want you to?!" He grouched, snapping his fingers and getting it back on his head.

"_Sigh_,_ honestly puppet._" Came a sultry male voice from thin air that spoke with a thick German accent, catching him off guard Mephisto slowly raised his head looking around trying to find who called out to him, there only ever one person he knew centuries ago that called him _'puppet'_.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Mephisto chirped smirking as he pushed him up on the bench, glancing around with a sly look in his eyes. "And if I recall correctly you were more of the puppet then I." Mephisto remarked

"_Hahaha, yes it has. And me? The puppet? Ahh I wasn't that night._" Soon he could feel a set of warm lips pressed against his. The feeling itself was electric, his thoughts had finally become silent as he forgot what he was originally thinking about and his head became dizzy with spots starting to dance around in his vision from a lack of oxygen. He could feel fingers becoming entangled and lightly gliding through his hair as his top hat fell off again, he tilted his head allowing the creature better access into his mouth as he felt a tongue slip past his lips. He began realizing there was only ever one person that lived who could have made him feel this way and he was greatly enjoying the short reprieve from the stress he'd felt that day. Soon a dark shadow had appeared straddling over him, it looked like it was slender creature wearing a fedora.

_"I missed you my schatz."_ the creature whispered into his ear thus tickling it, he pulled away now having Mephisto in a bit of a daze he pressed his hand down onto his neck trying to choke him, Mephisto began to fight with this… Shadow demon, though he could easily over power him, he humored the creature and playfully struggled against him, unbeknownst to the demon that chuckled and gave a cruel grin taking great delight in Mephisto's _'struggle'_._ "And how does it feel, eh? To have the one you loved the most suck the very life force from you!"_ he said tightening his hold on Mephisto's neck, suddenly a cloud of pink appeared from nowhere in the spot Mephisto sat in only to reveal a small white dog with a pink polka dot bow around its neck, the little dog jumped from the bench and away from the demon.

"Did you also forget, that I can change form whenever and into whatever, I please?" he asked clearly not impressed by this creature's intelligence as he sat down on his haunches now bored. "What do you want Keaton?" he asked calmly as if nearly being murder and sent back Gehenna was an everyday occurrence for him, Keaton stood motionless for a moment trying to find his thoughts then another grin crept across his face.

_"You my love."_ Keaton held out his hands reaching for Mephisto and watched as Mephisto turned back to normal, the demon chuckled at the shadow, did he really think Mephisto was so stupid that he would fall for such an act?

_"Oohh come now my dear."_ Keaton waltzed up to Mephisto stroking him trying to break him down as he seemed to have once before, Pheles however was not having any of it. "You really think you can win me over like some feeble minded girl?" Mephisto taunted scratching under Keaton's chin watching as his eyes fluttered trying to keep up, "You were always so easy to overwhelm." he commented placing another kiss upon Keaton, he knew that Keaton was some what smart and he took advantage of that lack intelligence as he rubbed Keaton's jaw line, and he was like putty in his hands.

Keaton quickly snapped out of it and clutched Mephisto's wrist tightly as he possibly could, _"You asked what I wanted a moment ago, I want another family."_ he said slyly moving his arms around his neck and pressing his body as close as he could to his, _"Remember back? The first time? How you made me feel. You once told me you couldn't feel love but I think that was a lie."_ he said trying to lure Mephisto into a false sense of security, "No you don't, you had little patience for teenagers. Now what do you really want?"

Figures he couldn't trick him, why was he so smart?! _"Always were a step ahead of me. Something I never did like about you."_

"As I once told you, it never hurts to think like a chess player. Intelligence was never something you cared for, was it?"

Now he was losing it, Mephisto's remarks were driving him to a point of madness. He glared at him viciously, annoyed that he couldn't just get into Mephisto's head and play with his emotions like Mephisto had done to him, "Perhaps I gave you too much credit, thinking you were smart. I'm starting to think you didn't learn a _THING_ when we were together." He watched Keaton's figure trembling with rage and hatred, he was seething trying to figure out how to get inside of Mephisto's head but, that was impossible. How do you get to someone who, lacks the ability to feel any real emotions, but even a demon has its weakness.

Then he thought back a moment to earlier, to the little girl and slowly but surely connected the dots now that he had it. _"That mäuschen of yours is quiet adorable mein schatz."_ he commented trying to get to him, he caught the demon king off guard for a moment but Mephisto quickly regained his composure. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he said trying to play stupid, _"Oh but you do. That little imp of a...what was it Fata Morgana?"_ he said lazily dragging his finger across Mephisto's chest and began circling him like a vulture. "I don't care about the child, she's just a pawn in my game. And once I'm done with her, I'll do away with her just like I do with all the other pieces on the board...And just like I did with you." he said trying to strike a cord in Keaton's nerves, which he had as he growled in frustration! How do you hurt someone with no weaknesses?

_"You have a weakness Pheles! And when I find what it is, I will happily exploit it!"_

This guy was some kind of special stupid wasn't he? Thinking he could get the best of Mephisto without much of a problem but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. "Well, when you do. Let me know what you find out, if anything hhmm? Now if you'll excuse me..." he said pulling out a pocket watch to see what time it was, "Its ten thirty and I don't want to miss to latest episode of Burakku Ragūn." He said and walked away from the scene.

_"GGGRR! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!"_ he screamed but Mephisto ignored him as if he was nothing more than a barking dog.

_"I will get back at you for mistreating me like you did."_ he promised, as he began to follow behind Pheles feverishly he soon heard the sound of bare footsteps behind him as a light fog rolled in along the ground, he glanced back to find a demon behind him. It wore a long black cloak that was tattered at the bottom, and stared back at him with bright red eyes. _"The master... Has called. For your return."_ it spoke eerily stretching out a boney hand for him to take. _ "Damn grim! How'd it find me so fast?!"_ he muttered, _"Tell him this, I'll return when my revenge is complete."_ and quickly vanished into the shadows, the grim watched letting out a screech of pure aggravation, clearly he was in mood to go chasing after Keaton.

_'Maybe Mephisto was right.' _he thought

_'Maybe it wouldn't hurt me to think more like a chess player. At least... Just this once anyway.'_

_..._

_Mein Schatz - Is German for 'My Treasure' is used as a term of endearment _

___mäuschen ____- Is German for 'Little Mouse.' here it's used as a term of endearment  
_


	4. Chapter 3

There will be references to other anime shows here, the one mentioned in this and the last chapter is_** Burakku Ragun **_better known as **_Black Lagoon_**! :)

So yes, you will see**_ direct_** quotes from episodes here! Mostly the episode that will be quoted is

_'The Vampire Twins Comen'_

I **don't** own Black Lagoon that is owned by** Rei Hiroe**

**Nor** do I own Blue Exorcist that is owned by **Kazue Kato**

_..._

_Squeak ..._

Left

_Squeak..._

Right

_Squeak ..._

Back to the left

_Squeak..._

Aand back to the right.

Were the directions the chair went as she sat spinning in it, bored out of her brains as she waited for Mephisto to return. She glanced up at the clock wondering what time it was, "Oh. Right, I can't tell time." she pouted as she wished she could read the clock and plopped her head on the chair.

_'...Right on the Fire_

_Right on the Power_

_Weapon I have it all!'_

Music blared from the computer screen at the desk, she glanced over seeing what it was that was playing. "Huh? I wonder what this is?" she said scooting the chair closer to the screen to see what was being played.

On the screen appeared what looked like a Buddhist statue with part of it's face missing, the only thing that remained was the lower half of the face.

Huh? Odd, but to her it looked interesting enough. She had an idea that she shouldn't be watching the show but she couldn't stop herself as soon a voice came over the background on the show.

_"I can't think of his name fratele meu, who was it that said 'the ultimate love is cannibalism.' Edgar Allen Poe?"_ it was the voice of a child, a girl to be exact, but it wasn't revealed out right as the screen showed what looked to be a city as the scene changed, going from neon street signs and apartment windows to showing a young woman in a revealing outfit standing outside of what looked to be a bar. "_I don't think sora mea, wasn't he a necrophiliac?_" this new voice now speaking was a boy, again not outright shown as the screen now showed a rainy street with two men walking down it as they entered a building.

Hhhmm, something about this show, be it the mystery of the identity of the two kids talking or how nice the artwork was, seemed to catch her attention and she was hooked!

...

What a night!

It started with him going out to get some air and ended with a jaded ex-lover swearing revenge against him. At least that's what it sounded like to him,_ 'Humph! A family, That's not what he wanted. That was never something he cared about, no there's more to it then that.'_ he thought, racking his brain trying to come up with an idea of what he was really after. After all he knew Keaton better then the boy knew himself so Keaton was pretty easy to figure out or at least he was back when they were together centuries ago.

He warned the boy countless times to try and think like his enemies, to try and be a step ahead of the game. But Keaton's mind, even to the bitter end, worked best in the moment and in his own body and not ahead of the game and in the mind of his enemy. Oh well, he admitted Keaton was a lost cause from the start and what he had to gain from him mentoring, really even Mephisto couldn't say, maybe he was just tired of being alone all the time or he wanted someone to play with.

Whatever the case, he decided to ponder that thought later. He was just happy that at least now he could he retreat to the comforts of his office.

He slipped down an alley way and approached a metal door that had seen better days, slipped the key into the lock and opened the door sucking in a sigh of relief as he set foot into the office that was until...

"_Well that sucks but at least I don't have to waste time explaining it. So what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get it. Some of the eager ones have already started ya know. It goes without saying the mafia are going to be involved, but there are freelancers coming too. From what I hear the Yun Brothers, big one Emilio, Bonnie CK_." came the voice of a woman from the computer.

"_F*ck me, It's like an assassin Olympics!_" a man with a rather gruff sounding voice commented

Mephisto's left eye and whole face twitched causing the curl on his head to bounce wildly as his eyes went up to a little figure in what looked like a Lolita style dress watching something on the computer.

_CRAP!_

In all that time being wrapped up with Keaton and being tired it had completely slipped his mind that he had a charge to take care of.

He smacked himself pretty hard on the face for that.

"_Yeah and that's not all, Green tooth Johnny for example, what a joke that guy is! I mean he actually came in and ordered an elephant gun from us. I dunno what the hell he was thinking._" She spoke commenting on what an idiot this Johnny character was, Ming raised her brow almost agreeing with the woman. "That's a bit much!" Ming piped

"_Someone must have told him he's up against a dinosaur or something! He uses THAT, we'll scrapping this guy off the -_"

Suddenly the computer went dark, "HEY! I was watching that!" she piped trying to see who it was that had interrupted her show. "Oh calm yourself, I have it recording. Now then follow me." It was Mephisto who'd shut off the computer and began walking away towards yet another locked door across the room, "But I wanted to see what happens! It was getting good Mephisto!" she whined hoping the demon would give into her pleas, but he paid no never mind to her as he put the keys into the lock and opened it up.

"As I said, we'll finish it when you've had a bath."

"But I don't want one!"

"Child you reek of dead fish and old doufu!" he said placing another handkerchief over his nose and made a way to her and grabbed her arm, "LET GO OF ME!" she screeched trying to jerk her arm away from his grip but he never loosened his grip. "Let me go!" she cried again but he stood there in the same motionless position, the longer he held onto her the more she panicked, "LEMME GAAAOOO!" after that cry she'd formed into the small mauve little_ 'fire'_ ball that the boys had meet in the warehouse.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. This isn't part of our agreement Ming." he said coolly as he looked at her from under the brim of his hat, letting a grin creep across his face. Maybe he wouldn't have to deal with her for long after all.

His bright neon green gaze held her gaze. "Why aren't you afraid?" she asked, usually when she did that people went running scared and it was only way she could think of to make people either go away or leave her alone. "Oh please you think a little Fata Morgana is going to scare me? A demon king?"

She gasped upon hearing this. "You're..."

"That's right. I am the demon king of time, Sameal is my real name. But I would prefer if you called me Mephisto."

She didn't care though, her fears had come over her again and she became angry that he wouldn't let go of her. "LET ME GO!" she said trying to hit him but he dodged each of her attacks

"Weren't you just listening? I'm the demon king of _TIME_! I know all of your movements even before you do child." he explained, she took a moment breathing trying to absorb his words like a sponge. None of this was making sense to her young mind, all she knew is that the more she thought about it, the more of a headache it gave her.

"Now if you're done." he began as he lead her away, "You do desperately need a bath."

"NO! I don't!" she argued, he picked her up and began dragging her away towards the door. She grabbed the frame of the door sinking her nails into it trying to avoid a bath, Mephisto pulled and struggled with her. Why was this kid so strong!? Soon though he could feel her nails slipping from the holes she'd created to try and keep herself in place, and when that didn't work she sunk her teeth into the door frame. "Oh come now! You're being ridiculous!"

This kid was more of a handful then Amaimon was! And that's saying something!

He could feel himself loosing his patience with her, how had she gotten to be so infuriating!? Was that just apart of female nature to be so irritating or did that just come with age?

He thought for a moment of how he could either out smart her, which wouldn't have been a problem all things considered, or how he could wheel and deal her.

"How about, I give you more food and in exchange you -"

"Nope! No food, no bath. No nothing!" she spoke stating her position though her stomach was not clearly happy about that as it roared out gnawing at her.

Well that was out, what was next?

"Hhhmm...All right don't take a bath, that's perfectly fine by me." he said in la-de-da tone of voice as he let go of her throwing his hands up in mock surrender, "Huh?!" she looked up at him bewildered as she began calming down.

Ming eyed him suspiciously, from the last few moments she'd seen of this guy, he seemed like the type of person who relished in cleanliness and held it with high regards, so why was he now saying not to worry about a bath.

"I'm sure you enjoy smelling like a dying fish and having your head feel like a thousand fleas are gnawing on your scalp." he then took a seat at one of the chairs in his office, snapped his fingers and began enjoying a cup of tea and some tasty snacks to go along with it.

She sat scratching her head, the more she did so the more furious her itching became. "Okay so my head itches, I can live with that!" she retorted trying to get out of the bath and avoid being man handled again, "Oh I'm sure more then that itches, but! If you don't mind then why should I?"

In the back of his mind he knew she would fall for his little trap. Having a dirty unclean child running around his office and his home, giving him fleas, lice and ... Other unwanted pests thus making him unclean and dirty? Not a chance. The idea was enough to send his skin crawling at the thought.

Ming didn't budge, not on those comments anyway. She stood undeterred by Mephisto's comments with her now tender head and sensitive flesh from all the scratching she'd done. "And I'm sure the open sores you'll get from all that scratching won't bother you either." he said

"Open sores?" she said a hint of concern in her voice, "Oh yes." he said gravely, he seemed to have gotten her. She either didn't like the idea of being covered in sores like a junkie or the thought of blood made her uneasy. She shuttered thinking on that, "Would... b-blood come out of them?"

Yup! Right where he wanted her, letting the brim of his hat hide his face he let a sly little leer inch across his face. Had he known it would be this easy he would have done this sooner and let the whole thing drag out a little longer then what he had, but he knew this would have to end soon as his nostrils were getting tired of being burned by the offensive odor she was giving off.

"Oh yes, and with those little claws of yours you won't just make sores but rather nasty gashes that will send gallons and gallons of blood flowing out of those open wounds with no end in sight." he gave a flick of his wrist with his usually eccentric tone coming through.

She let out a little squeak as she trembled like a little in autumn that desperately clung to the tree trying to keep from being blown away and becoming pale as a ghost at the thought. '_Blood...Gallons and.. GALLONS! Of BLOOD! No way!_'

"All right, all right. I give, I'll take a bath." she said rather glumly as her head and shoulders slumped accepting the ever bitter taste of defeat, "Excellent! Now then, let's be off shall we?" He said holding out a hand for her to take and she did, he then lead her away to the bathroom. As they walked in, it suddenly occurred to her what just happened as the expression of an angry wet cat grew on her face, "You tricked me into taking a bath didn't you?" she said glowering at him, he chuckled. Now she was catching on, maybe this girl wasn't so stupid after all. "Why, I have no idea what you mean child." he said trying to sound as innocent as the defendant in a courtroom who in reality was as guilty as they come.

...

Ming stood in awe gazing at the sight before her, and what a sight it was! "WOW! This your bathroom?! It looks like a king's bathroom!" she exclaimed looking at the over sized bathroom, it looked like something she'd seen in the Little Mermaid, a chandelier hung from the ceiling, fancy white marble tile all over the floor with a set of black marble tile covering the steps lined with mahogany wood, with Japanese Rowen planet on the ledge over the tub, she ran down the set of small steps that lead to a large black marble jacuzzi tub with a shower head installed on the sides of it. Off in the corner sat a solid black toilet lined with gold, and back up the steps was a sink that sat on a black marble counter.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wait over by the sink." He knew he couldn't leave her alone in the bathroom, lord knows after having to deal with six little brothers that was a bad idea just waiting to happen and it would probably be worse with a little girl because who knows what type of mess he would walk into, but he figured she was old enough and capable enough of cleaning herself. So taking a seat by the sink in a woven chair he grabbed whatever copy of Shōnen Jump happened to the be there.

Meanwhile, Ming was having a hard time distinguishing which knob did what. So far she only found three, neither of them were color coded or had a little letter that indicated which did what. "Uuhh.. Mephisto!"

"Hhmm?" he hummed acknowledging her calling for him

"What knobs do what?!"

"The one on the left is hot and the one on the right cold. The middle turns on the shower head."

She slowly blinked her eyes fixing her gaze from his words back to the knobs and stared at them as if someone had tried to explain the string theory to her, didn't he get that this made about as much to her as rocket science does to a flea!? Ridiculous.

When he still heard nothing but silence ten minutes later he got little annoyed, honestly how hard was it to turn a few simple knobs, get the water just right and bathe?! "Are you all right down there?" he called trying to figure out what the hold up was.

She didn't want to admit it as this was something every five-year old should know by now but, "I can't tell left from right..." she confessed sheepishly, shuffling her feet on the floor embarrassed about having to admit something like that. Not something she liked doing, admitting when she didn't know something, but as long as she was in the company of someone she knew wasn't going to give her grief about it she didn't really care, though her stubborn pride had a hard time allowing it. Mephisto got up not impressed but he understood, after all the fourth youngest of his brothers was probably 400-years old in human years and he still couldn't tell right from left, so saw no need to tease her about it, "Stand back."

She did so allowing him to run the bath water and getting it to a comfortably warm temperature, "Now can you ... Sigh, lord child you're worse then I ever was." he said watching as she struggled to get the dress off by pulling it over her head, she looked like an little angel trumpet flower with the skirt of her dress up over her head. Ming tugged and pulled nearly tearing it up in the process as she fought a losing battle to get it off, "Ming. My dear girl that dress has a zipper in the back, it's not one you can just pull over your head and be done with it."

A zipper, did he say? Now he tells her! She fixed the dress putting the skirt down and patting out the wrinkles in it, "Here, I'll do it." he said turning her around and pushing her lengthy hair over her shoulder and undid the dress, he then turned his attention to the wall behind him turning around so Ming could have her privacy. This certainly took him back to when he was taking care of his little brothers, teaching them how to clean and care for themselves though they were too busy enjoying the bubbles in the tub as they would gathered them in their arms and threw them up in the air or even throwing the bubbles at Mephisto and then laughing and giggling at his odd bubble bath facial hair afterwards. "Mephisto." she piped up interrupting his thoughts, he glanced back at her seeing she was already in the tub. "You do know how to bath yourself?" he asked, though old habits die hard as he fought the urge to grab a rag and start scrubbing her. But he resisted as it wasn't his place to do that nor was it his job, besides, he didn't feel comfortable dealing with a young girl. And plus, a gentleman knows to keep his hands to himself.

"Yes, I was at least taught how to do that! I just... Can't... Find a...Rag." she said in a distracted tone practically swimming around like a little fish looking for a rag, He snapped his fingers and handed her a rag and then continued on with his thoughts, his back still to her as she cleaned herself.

He sat messaging the bridge of his knows wondering how this kid survived on her own for two and a half years. She wasn't the most hygienic little creature and it seemed like she couldn't hardly take care of herself, he felt lucky that she was able to bath herself and that he didn't have to do it.

"Can I get out now? I'm clean."

He motioned for her to move closer to him and when she did he grabbed up her arm and lifted up her arm making sure she'd actually bathed! "PHEW! Oh child! Honestly what do you have against soap!?" he said grabbing his nose and squeezing his nostrils tight enough to bruise them like a banana, she then shot him the direst look she could muster up, eye brows knitted together, nose scrunched up like she smelled like a month old thing of Limburger and sweaty pits with her lips curled up as if she were refusing to take cherry flavored medicine. "I thought I had you that time." she pouted clearly not happy about not having gotten away with being unable to fool Mephisto. "You're going to have to get up pretty early to fool me child. Now, come here." he said as he lathered up a rag and began bathing her.

About twenty minutes later and ten scrubbings later Mephisto had managed to get her body clean and smelling like lavender and vanilla. He grabbed her playfully by the shoulders and nuzzled the crook of her neck and got a good long whiff of the wonderful aroma she now had, she wanted to wretch away from him but his nuzzling tickled her, "Mephisto! That tickles!" she chortled, happy for some positive interaction in her life. "Aahh MUCH better! Now then, if you could." once again lathering up the rag and handing it to her, it was pretty obvious. She took the rag and Mephisto turned away from her to give her privacy.

"Sss! Ouch, ow...I hate cleaning that part!" she complained, sounding like another child he once knew, a certain green haired little troll who would always look for an excuse to not take a bath or just rub himself down with a hot rag so he could get out faster. "Well _Amaimon_ if you weren't so rough on your body and bathed that a bit more gently it wouldn't be so painful. _And it would probably help if I had your claws filled down a bit._" he muttered that last bit as he rubbed his goatee thinking on that thought, filling her claws down and making them look nice that is.

"Uuhhmm...Meph - "

"Get under the water and wash yourself out." he said before she could finish knowing exactly what she was going to ask, he hated teaching that to his brothers and there was not a snowball's chance in Gehenna he was going to teach that to a little girl as he shuttered at the thought, yes a gentleman certainly keeps his hands to himself!

Ming kept watch on him as a dog does a bone he has moved away from being sure it won't be stolen, though she was making sure he wasn't paying attention. He didn't appear to be as he looked over his onyx colored claws inspecting them one by one, so with this new found opportunity, she began to make her way to the opposite end of the tub and slowly tried to creep out like a thief in the night, a very noisy thief that was new on the job and kept bumping into things. His ears perked up at the sound of water splashing as she pulled herself out of the tub, he turned and found her nearly half way out of the tub. "AHEM!" he coughed loudly trying to catch her attention, slowly turning her head at the sound as if someone had ordered her death she looked at Mephisto as innocently as possible, though she was looking more like the fat cat in the cannery cage at this point.

"Did you wash your hair?"

Contorting her face in a gnarled appearance, she looked at him as if he were absolutely mad! Washing one's hair? It sounded almost like some foreign concept from a strange land that she didn't understand despite the hundredth time around explaining how said concept worked. Unbelievable! He plopped his head into the palm of his hand groaning like a wet cat that some village idiot had just tried to baptize, yes this was definitely like when he was teaching his little brothers all right. "All right, I'll teach you but just this once!" he said turning to face her grabbing a bottle and pumping the sweet smelling purple shampoo into his hand. "Were you ever taught proper hygiene Ming?"

"Not really, my năinai really didn't have anything to do with me and my yéyé died before he could teach my how to do any of this. I'm used to my big sister bathing me." she spoke, "Tilt your head please." he said tilting her head upwards so that way the shampoo wouldn't get in her face and began messaging her scalp, it dawned on him what she'd just said. _BIG_ sister?! "You have siblings?!" he exclaimed now concerned of the possibility of having fathered _another_ child! "Oh no, no. I just call her my big sister! She's just a girl that took me in, along with two other teenagers. But I got separated from them a few months ago and that's how I ended up in the warehouse." she explained, "Oh. Well that's a shame." he said though he could probably careless as he became focused on the task at hand. His messaging felt like a masterful masseuse that had spent years learning to perfect the art in an Asian temple that taught such things, the little one was in a blissful heaven. "Ppprrr, Ya know Mephisto..." she tried but failed to speak as her voice made her sound as if she were sitting on a vibrating message chair that was turned up to the highest setting. "You seem to be easily soothed by this. I'll have to remember that." he noted making a mental note of this for next time she got out of hand or should he need to make her sleep.

"Hey Mephisto, what was that cartoon you turned off?"

"One, that wasn't a cartoon it was an anime, two the show is called Black Lagoon."

"What's the difference? It looked all the others I watched, 'cept prettier." He had to hold himself back from drilling his claws into her head upon hearing this, "The difference my girl is this, the designs are better, the characters are better thought out as are the storyline and whatever misadventures they plan to send them on!"

"So does the Avatar show count then?"

"No, that's not Japanese anime though I will give it credit... It is a pretty interesting show." he said slightly grimacing at the comment giving something wasn't anime or otaku related credit that it was actually good!

"What about Sailor Moon? Or Hamtaro? Or Yugi-Oh?" She asked with the rapid fire of a machine gun, that's when he stopped scrubbing her hair after hearing all this, granted it was annoying her rapid fire questions, but upon hearing the names of these shows he showed some interest in her. "What about them?"

"Are they cartoons or anime?"

"Anime child, those count as anime." he said returning to washing her hair, "Maybe we could sit and watch some together sometime, just like me and my -"

"As much as I would love too... I'm a little too busy these days for such." he interrupted her, trying to get out of spending time with her. "Oh... Okay." she said glumly, disappointed that he too, seemed to want nothing to do with her. Her heart sank a little when he turned her down with a lonely feeling settling in.

_'Sigh, hard to deny a fellow anime fan. Especially one so young and after my own heart. BUT I cannot afford to get attached to her.'_

"Hey Mephisto...You said something a while ago, what's a Fata Morgana?" she asked, he raised a brow at her not amused in the slightest. "It's a demon that I rule over that creates mirages thus causing people to believe something is there when really it's not." he explained though Ming had begun to doze off as Mephisto messaged her head.

_"Bàba I'm sleepy."_ she muttered trying to stay awake, he paused a moment... bàba? Is that what she'd called him? He searched his memory banks trying to think of what it meant, _"Did she just call me... Father?"_

_..._

_Limburger_ - A type of German cheese that, from the way it was described, you have to practically hold your nose just to eat it, but I've heard it's good.

_Fratele meu_ - according to the Black Lagoon's wikia, it's Romanian for_ 'My Brother'_

_Sora Mea_ - According to the show's wikia, it's Romanian for _'My Sister'_


	5. Chapter 4

_Note: I've always assumed Grell to be a man that dressed like a woman. Whether or not that's the case, I dunno. I'm only human so I could be wrong here. _

_So if you think Grell is a girl, cool. If you think Grell is boy that's fine too! I'm just stating how I see Grell is all :)_

_Anyway_

_Enjoy! Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad ^^;  
_

_Also _

_Herzchen - is German for 'Little Heart.' is a term of endearment. _

Also the anime shows he mentions are as follows,

**_Fearī Teiru_ **- Fairy Tail

**_Bakuten Shūto Beiburēdo_ **- Bay Blade _(If you like the show that's all well in good, I just never liked it as a child. Still don't now, it never looked interesting to me.)_

**_Burakku Ragun_** - Black Lagoon

...

It took about another forty minutes to get her hair cleaned and smelling good but he managed it and now had her dressed and tucked in bed tightly, she was pretty out of it after the bath so he'd hoped she would stay in her bed that he had made up for her.

Mephisto strolled along the halls quietly absorbing the silence happy to have some peace and quiet to himself, that was until his mind had gotten the best of him, _'She named off a few anime shows, perhaps with a bit of molding I could make her an - NO! No, come now Sameal! Once you gotten Yukio to seal her away she'll be no more! And then everything will be as it was.'_ he thought, though he had to admit, having his own little otaku protege would be nice, having someone who was just as crazy about manga, anime and anything Japan related as he was? OH! The whole idea was just bliss on a stick with it's own little side of Heaven!

Heck! It would be the closest he'd ever get _TOO_ Heaven all things considered. But, having to take care of a child, _AGAIN_!? And to top it all off it wasn't a menace of a boy he'd be caring for, oh no! It was a precocious girl, and to be honest the thought of dealing with teenage mellow drama didn't suit him at all, he didn't exactly want his own female version of Grell. And to make it worse, those horrible monthlies! The PMS, the insane mood swings ranging from being the demon that Satan himself would have cast out of Gehenna and would use to destroy all of Assiah to the benevolent angel that God sent to save the world with love and kindness, the constant need to eat to everything in the house to eating the house itself! And the constant complaining about being bloated or having a back ache or crying in pain because of a severe stomach cramp.

He shuttered at that thought, "Certainly not something I want to deal with."

Still, the idea of his own protege was certainly entertaining and he kept on with it as he rounded the corner and went to his room, but even with that would all the aches and pains of caring for a female child be worth it?

Who was to know, only time would tell that one.

...

Back in the guest room where Mephisto had left her, Ming slept peacefully well for a while. The bed was soft like the down on a duckling and cozy like a warm fire on Christmas eve, she was contented at least and that was enough for her, at least until her five-year old mind decided she would need something else later or it decided that being alone wasn't her cup of tea, but for now she was fine where she was.

'_Tap..tap...tap_'

She roused from her sleep at the lazily light knock on her window, she sat up exhausted trying to figure out what was going on. "What?" her eyes still struggling to open as she tried to find her window knocker. When she looked around all she saw was darkness, when she discovered nothing was there she plopped like deadweight back onto the pillow.

_'Ssccrreeeecchhhh!' _

Ming jumped up at the sound as her head darted around trying to find what the noise was, her eyes immediately went to the window but found nothing. Unsettled and upset she slowly stretched back out onto the bed and nodded back off as she clutched the sheets with a steel like grip

_"Hhellooo..."_ a voice howled like the wind, she cracked open an eye. "Yes?" but she found nothing as she tried again, sitting up to peer around in the darkness, now noticing a lot of odd little things she'd hadn't seen before as her eyes turned towards a back wall that looked like it covered in faces, some laughing at her, some smiling sinisterly as though they wanted to sink their teeth into her flesh, and others looked like they wanted to swallow her whole and send right into the pits of Hell. She pulled the blankets up over the lower half of her face and glanced around trying to avoid eye contact with the wall, "Who called me?" unnerved, her guts were telling her something was wrong but she chose to ignore it, fearing that if she ran to Mephisto for comfort all that she would get was a cussing out and vodka bottle to the head like she usually did. Though she knew, but hoped it wouldn't, come back to haunt her._ 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this room?' _

Thank goodness Mephisto had more then enough pillows on the guest bed as she began to fortify herself with the many frilly throw pillows and lengthy body pillows and grabbing at whatever extra blankets may have been on the bed, she glanced around the room again trying to find what had called her as she tried to defend herself. "_Chhillddd..._" the ghoulish voice howled again sending chills up spine, she felt like thousands of tiny baby spiders were racing up and down her back and gave her goosebumps. Suddenly the room became like a meat locker, freezing cold. She curled her toes trying to keep warm as she looked around seeing who was calling and what caused her room to become so cold as she tried to keep her nerves from becoming undone, the room seemed even more, daunting now.

It seemed to have doubled in size and she felt herself shrinking, objects on a dresser looked menacing and demonic, looking lean and slender with claws sharp enough to kill a man in one swipe, teeth sharp and chipped and with gnarly looking limbs, some looked as though they were howling in pain, others looked for prey to kill. And Ming was the prefect target, after all, what better target then a small child?

She wrapped another warm blanket on her back, she narrowed her eyes and tried to make herself fierce looking like an angry dragon to ward off whoever it was that calling to her. "I'm just as scary as you are! And if I don't scare you then... Then just know that there's a _DEMON KING_ here! And if something happens to me, you'll be sorry! He looks like something from somebody's bad dreams! Like a vampire! I'm sure he'd suck out all your blood if you hurt me!" she threatened whirling her head around in different directions still searching, hoping that hearing the fact that a demon at all lived in the house would be enough to ward off whatever was scaring her. But her only response was defining silence, and that was the worst of it. Not knowing if there was something, where it was or if it meant her any sort of harm, she could feel her heart beat increase, becoming faster and faster with each minute the silence dragged on. Breaths were short and shallow, and the fact that she felt like she had no one to turn to made things even worse.

She hated this, being alone in a big room with some many terrifying things. The dark for the most part she could handle, being alone in it? Not so much.

She sat shivering from the cold and the nerves, teeth chattering like those novelty toy teeth and eyes as wide as dinner plates. She wanted to cry, to scream out hoping somebody would come save her, but she didn't want to risk any sort of punishment that may follow if she did.

And then as if on cue, a large grizzly looking figure morphed from the shadows around her bed and loomed over her like a giant willow tree that was dying. Piercing, ruby red eyes glowering down with a sort of distant for her.

Suddenly Ming could feel a set of sharp claws lightly going up her back and making her tense up, "_Daddy..._" she muttered out and glanced behind her to see what or who was behind her..

"Wwhheeree isss...Saamm..aaa..eell?" the eerie voice called

"EEEEAAAHHH!"

...

Mephisto had gone to his room and gotten himself settled in, cloths changed into one of his favorite yukatas, an off pink color with cherry blossoms decorating it, nothing special just right for relaxing in, he then plopped onto the bed debating which anime to get caught up on.

"Hhmm, Not really in the mood Burakku Ragun ... Hhhmm Fearī Teiru ... No.. Hhmm, BAK! NO! Anything but Bakuten Shūto Beiburēdo! Blek! How that counts for an anime is beyond me!" he grimaced at the mentioning of the show, he sat bored out of his wits trying to find something good to watch when suddenly the door to his room flew open and he soon found himself with a little one curled up at his side using him for a shield, he felt her trembling in terror as she clung to his back.

"What on-"

"Samael .. It..Is...PPfff, I can't do it anymore, hahahaha oohh come now brother! Can't you just humor me for once?" Mephisto looked on unimpressed by the creature's sense of humor thinking on what an idiot he was, the creature began pulling back his hood to reveal his face, he was a young man of about twenty-five years old, with snow white hair pulled back into a pony tail with the front looking like he'd gotten caught in a wind storm and silvery grey eyes. He was a rather slender built character, much like Mephisto but a bit scrawnier and no facial hair.

Mephisto couldn't really react to this, all he did was raise brow shaking his head at how silly the younger was being. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the King of Spirits, Azazel. And how are you?" he asked, sitting himself up to look more presentable. Azazel chuckled at his attempt to appear presentable, he wonder how that was even possible looking like the princess he did. "Well, princess, I've been well..." Azazel bowed respectfully keeping his calm demeanor as he teased his brother, Mephisto looked at him unimpressed with the nickname he'd given him, "Ya know you should've had a gender change ages ago brother, honestly you are such a girl with you're cleanliness and this...Pink, honestly it looks like medicine bottle exploded in your room. You and your flamboyancy, it's almost enough to make me hurl." he said grimacing at the color of the room, "Honestly Azazel, why are you here? I know you didn't come all this way to pay me a visit or give me grief. So what's up?"

"You know why I'm here brother." he said crossing his arms as if to make a point and make him realize without having to say it, "So you're here for him are you?" Mephisto began going through anime shows he had recorded.

"Yep. So I'm going to ask that you kindly not exorcise my grims, once they've found their target they'll leave you and you're little town in peace." though Mephisto could seem to care less as he kept flipping through his shows and making his little brother sneer at him, much like Amaimon, he didn't appreciate being ignored, particularly when he was trying to relay important information to his older siblings, but he remained calm and sent a blast of freezing cold air blowing in his face, thus making Mephisto's hair look like he got caught in a wind tunnel, to which the younger received an irked expression, "But anyway, getting back to business. I do need a favor."

"That's new."

Azazel rolled his ignoring his brother's comment, "Look, I just need some help searching for him during the day, you know as well as I that me and my grims are more active at night, I have a few ghosts out as well but they can only do so much. So if you don't mind, would you have your exorcists look for him during the day? And if you're exorcist manage to find him before my grims do, have him exorcised alright? That's all I'm asking for, besides, have you ever known me to ask for help?"

"I find that funny since usually when one of us asks you for help..."

"Not my monkeys not my circus, I know that's how I always respond. You know me Samael, I don't get involved with goes on between you, our siblings, what goes on in Gehenna or here. Look do this for me and I'll do whatever favor you ask of me? Fair?"

The elder pondered on this for a moment, this wouldn't be a bad thing to have hanging over the Spirit King's head seeing as he never did favors for anyone and had a habit of minding his own business. But the brother was powerful and he knew he could make use of that if ever came a time to do so, "C'mon Mephy you gonna agree to this or what?!" the younger gripped annoyed by the prolonged silence as he held out his hand to shake on it, "Give me a moment. And don't call me Mephy!"

"Oh for love of-"

"What was that?"

Azazel glowered at him, there were certain words and phrases Mephisto wasn't to tolerant of and what was about to cross his lips was one of them, he also wasn't fond of being called Mephy but that's another story. "Fine you sit on that offer then." he said becoming testy with his older brother who doing his task of annoying him quite well, "You said _anything_ I needed help with you would do so, correct?"

"My word is my bond Mephisto, once a deal has been made with me there is no going back on it. So yes, anything you ask of me, I'll do it."

Mephisto chuckled flashing his sharp canines to the world as an idea formed in his head, "But if you want me to take that kid then my answer to you is this..No! I'm sick of inheriting my nieces and nephews because some of my idiot brothers don't know what protection means and end up killing the poor souls... I detest getting child spirits anyway, makes my soul hurt." he said lifting himself off of the bed, again another odd thing about him, he actually seem to care about those he inherited or had to escort.

"All right, you've got a deal. I'll help you find Keaton, in exchange you help me with whatever I ask of you."

The two shook on it and the agreement was made, "Now then I would expect you of all people would know why Keaton's after me? It's not because he _'wants another family'_ with me, is it?"

Azazel looked at him as if he were more stupid then what he appeared to be, he knew Mephisto to be a man of more money then sense but good grief he never thought Mephisto was_ THAT_ stupid, was he? The spirit king shook his head trying to clear his mind of that thought as he could hardly believe it. "What kind of lies is he feeding you? Honestly I thought you smart enough to see past that and but I suppose your feelings for the boy-" he whispered in confusion,

"So then why is he after me?" Mephisto cut him off not wanting to hear his belittling

"He wants another body, and he's still bitter about what happened..."

"Why then why is he after me and not you? After all **YOU** took possession of his body after his soul was sacrificed to you." Mephisto inquired finding it odd, now having this new piece of information, that Keaton was after him and not Azazel.

"Yes well, looking back on that I wish I would have those morons struck down ages before that took place. And that man is a joke! He's tried to come after me on a number of occasions but every time he lost and his punishments become harsher as a result, so I suppose he finally realized that he couldn't take me and came looking for you. That's not to say he doesn't want to get back at you, since he thinks you had something to do with his being sacrificed. But he also needs a human vessel to roam around Assiah more freely, particularly during the day._ I swear some of these spirits are worse then energy vampires!_" he explained muttering the last bit, "HHmm, that makes more sense." Mephisto spoke once again distracted by his TV surfing.

Suddenly Mephisto felt something bump into his side and two small arms clutched his waste, he glanced down and saw Ming was now resting calmly by his side as she buried her face into the cloth of his Yukata. Azazel, now curious as to what had his older brother's attention, began trying to catch a peek at what it was. He knew the little girl was here in the house with him and she had darted down the hallway somewhere but he was too busy looking for Mephisto to pay attention, "So...This your heir, huh? She's adorable. She caused a little bit of a stir back home, not as much as Rin mind you, good grief I thought all of Gehenna was going implode on itself when all our brothers and father found out. But she did cause quiet a bit of talk." he commented looking at her,

"What was said?" he asked, not that he cared he was just curious, "Well. Amaimon and Lucifer didn't really care either way but you knew that."

"Typical. What about the others?"

"Iblis, Astaroth and father had a good laugh, to quote father _'What slut was dumb enough to get tangled up with him?'_ ... Well those weren't his exact words but, you get the point. Beelzebub and Egyn were interested enough and between the three of us we did little conversing on the subject. More or less just confused as to how and why a woman would ever let you bed her to begin with, and just the fact alone that you produced an heir."

"Why is it so difficult to believe that I had sex with and got a woman pregnant?" He was a little soured by hearing all this, after all. He was a very good looking man and usually had women after him, even on occasion had a few men after him as well. But whenever word got out that he'd end up in bed with a woman the family, for the most part, was surprised and usually made fun of him over it, however if they found he'd been tangled up with a man no one really showed interest as they were never really shocked over something like that.

But something else had his attention as well, an heir? Is that what he had said a moment ago? He never intended to produce an heir, he never even meant to get the woman pregnant! Damn, guess that's what happens when rational and coherent thinking give way to the sweet sake that she had been serving him and he'd been buying for her that night. Still though, she was worth it.

"So, what's that make this one?"

"My fourth."

"Did you birth her or sire her?"

"I sired her. But why does any of this -"

"Calm down, I was just curious is all." Azazel defended calmly, "Anyway, I must say this young one is certainly not what I had expected. I thought I would have collected her soul ages ago, considering what happened." he said still looking at her as he motioned to his niece's back as if to ask a question. Pheles lifted her shirt to find the burn make, "Humph, can you believe some idiot tried to pass _that_ off as a pot mark? You ask me it looks more like she was pressed against a burner."

And indeed, what he said was true. There on her back was a perfect burn mark as large as her back, he put her shirt back down rubbing her back feeling some pity for her, but not enough to want to keep her around.

"Seems like another small child you once knew, hhm brother? Even looks like him as well." But there was only silence between the two as Mephisto became wrapped up in petting the little one's hair, "At any rate, what are the odds I could stay here til this is all over?" he asked rubbing his head, Mephisto rubbed his temple wishing his brother would find someplace else to go, he'd just gotten ride of Amaimon for a while so he was happy when the mansion was his again. "Take the girl's room, I doubt she'll sleep in there now." Mephisto motioned for him to leave and Azazel waved him off leaving. "By the way, hope you don't mind the room smelling like cigarettes, I picked up the rather nasty habit a few years ago and haven't been able to stop since." he gave his brother a sly grin in the hopes he would get a reaction, as calm and well mannered as he was that didn't mean he disliked playing teasing his siblings once in a blue moon, he remembered how much Mephisto complained about Shiro's smoking and how he hated the smell his smokes gave off and hoped it would get Mephisto worked up, if at all.

But he didn't get the over the top reaction he'd expected as Mephisto shot him a sour, bitter look as if someone had blown cigarette smoke right in his face with his nose curling up as he revealed his fangs letting out a small growl, eh it was close enough for the younger as he let out an eerie laughed at his reaction. But his demeanor quickly changed to calm serious state, his shoulders dropped as his body became stiff as he leaned against the frame of the door for support, he then turned back to Mephisto staring at him with calm emotionless eyes and spoke,

"A word of warning before I go out, try not to become too attached. Not only will our family and other demons lose all respect for you but, they'll think you've gone soft as well... And we all know how demons react to softness." And with that he vanished into thin air and disappeared for the night

...

It must have been about three hours later and Mephisto was still awake watching TV though he wasn't absorbing it as his thoughts had a stronger hold on him, with what Azazel had told him and he now began debating with himself on what his next move would be. It would probably be best to do away with her, but he decided that his power was strong enough to protect her, after all he had enough power to protect lord knows how many students within the school, so why would he not be able to protect a little five year old?

With Ming curled next to him the way she, his arm subconsciously wrapped around her, he thought back to when he was a boy curling next to his mother.

...

_He was about five, maybe six, he wandered down the dark halls of the mansion he lived in with his mother and two brothers. Hunching down making himself as small as he could as he clutched the teddy bear his mother had given him as an early birthday present, he glanced around making sure nothing was after him. After all the mansion could sometimes be a hotbed for demons waiting to get their hands on little children who strayed from their beds, he quickly found himself with his back against the wall as he felt like something or someone was following him. When he found nothing he continued on with his journey to his mother's room, the looming hallway seemed to grow longer in the expanding darkness. Suddenly he felt the room spin as a migraine developed in his head and his stomach rolled in knots, then laughing emanated from the air and he whirled his head around trying to find the source as the shadows grew longer and longer transforming into the vicious demons with beady red eyes and gnarly sharp claws and soon a giant cloaked monster with hair looking like it had gotten struck by lightening appeared before him, bright orange eyes glowering down at him with a sadistic smile growing on it's face, "I want ... to eat YOU!" it growled, the little boy screamed his heart out and ran down the hallway leaving a trail of pee behind him. _

_"MOM! MAMA! MOTHER OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" he begged beating on her bedroom door and jiggled the doorknob frantic for the sanctuary of his mother's embrace. "MAMA PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" he cried as his face became drenched in tears and snot flowed freely onto his upper lip, suddenly he felt the presence looming at his back. He trembled as he turned around to face the being, fear gripping his heart as it beat faster and faster adrenaline pumping through his veins, naturally being child, his response was to run, but another part of him screamed 'STAND AND FIGHT!'_

_"I'M HUNGRY!" the beast yelled, "AND I'LL EAT YOU!" it proclaimed as it dropped it's mouth open revealing sharp, bloodthirsty fangs dripping with spit and a long slimy tongue ready for it's next meal. "EEAAHH!" Mephisto screamed as the beast's mouth hovered over him, suddenly out of nowhere the boy morphed into a little demon child, two tar black horns coming out of his head with dark soul-less voids where his eyes should have been, his teeth grew sharper as did his nails and his tail became like a little devil tail, long with an arrow head at the end of it, he swiped the monster's mouth and left it with a large gash on it's mouth causing it to yowl in pain. _

_"MOTHER!" Mephisto cried out trying to defend himself long enough until his mother came to save him, the beast grabbed the boy by his neck nearly choking him, Mephisto struggled for a moment until it finally dawned upon him to use his sabers to stab the beast and he quickly sunk his sabers into the web between it's thumb and index fingers and bit down as hard as he could until the monster threw him aside and he went flying into the wall and slipped down it struggling to get up, Mephisto let out a small roar trying to scare off the beast. "SAMAEL!" a warm soft voice cried, _

_"AWAY WITH YOU FOUL DEMON! GO BACK TO THE FRONT GATE AND DO YOUR JOB YOU WRETCHED THING!" she cried forming into one of Gehenna's most fearsome demons as she grew two times her normal size with blazing icy eyes her body consumed by mauve colored flames, she let out a terrifying scream that would send a human's blood running as cold as the Arctic circle, the beast, now hunching down giving her a death stare filled with hatred and bitterness towards the woman, thinking of how idiotic it was that she defending the child rather then letting him eat it in peace. But he slowly began to slink away under her menacing gaze and back to his post. _

_She then turned her attention to the little devil cowering in the corner, she slowly approached the little begin and knelt down holding out a hand for him to take only to be greeted with a hiss. "Samael, it's me my love." she said running a gentle hand over his head and rubbing her thumb over his eye, he let out a small uneasy growl his mind still racked with fear. "Sshh my sweets, ssshh. Did that beast frighten you my sweet prince?" she whispered gently stroking his hair trying to calm him down and get him back to normal, she placed a tender kiss on his cheek and when that didn't work she tried telling him a little poem that he'd always enjoyed._

_"Ruby red pearls and Amethyst colored hearts _

_You'll always be in my heart _

_With love so strong and a bond so close _

_You and I _

_Will never be apart."_

_The child began to relax at the sound of his mother's silky voice and delicate touch as she stroked his cheek. "Mama..." he purred, she went to pick him up and he quickly became stiff. _

_"Oh sweet prince of my heart, _

_Nothing could tear us apart. _

_Not all the stars in the sky or the space in between will separate you from me."_

_He'd finally managed to calm down and come to after she'd finished and was able to pick him also coming back to her normal state, long flowing violet curls wrapped around her body as gentle loving arms embraced the little one who was now nuzzling his mother's neck. She chuckled at him, "Mama...Could I, have another bath?" he asked and she soon realized why when she discovered the boy had wet himself, she sighed shaking her head smiling. "Oh you hopeless child, what am going to do with you, hhmm?" she questioned carrying him off towards the bathroom. _

_His bath was done and he felt much better for it, and even more so after he discovered his mother would let him sleep with her. Thankfully she usually slept alone as his father preferred not having much to do with her or the children, his mother got comfortable and soon he curled up by her side with her arm around his little body and clutching his teddy bear in his other arm. "Mama," _

_"Yes herzchen? What is it?" _

_"Could you finish that poem for me?" he begged looking up at her with big pitiful forest green eyes and pouting lips, she chuckled at his expression. "Oh you hopeless child of my heart, for you, of course I will." she said placing a kiss upon his temple. _

_"Never think my love for you has stopped_

_All because time's torn us apart. _

_Not the distance of heart _

_Or sands time could tear us apart._

_So please, dear prince of my heart _

_Take these words with you..._

...

"So my love will always be in your heart." He recited out loud not even realizing what had happened, "That was beautiful Mephisto, where did you learn it?" pipped a tired voice trying to conscious, he glanced down suddenly remembering he wasn't alone in the room. "My mother would tell me that poem every night before bed." he explained, "I bet she must have been a very wonderful lady."

"She was...A most beautiful enchantress, with the looks of an angel and the strength of a demon. I remember her long flowing mauve hair, how it always got wrapped around her on cold days and warm sienna eyes that could ease the pain of a bad day, her skin was pale like snow white's and her voice, ooh her voice! It was sweet and melodic as a siren's calls." he explained, but he realized she'd dozed off on his chest nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Hopeless, absolutely hopeless child." he said running his fingers through her hair, and soon found himself humming a tune that his mother once sang to him centuries ago.


End file.
